


work this body

by orphan_account



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Link is burning. His skin is hot to the touch and he's so afraid of burning Rhett. But instead of flinching as he touches Link’s thighs, Rhett cooes and presses a kiss to Link’s forehead.“Do you really want this?” Rhett asks, his voice so gentle and so kind.Link chokes out a, “Yes,” without even thinking. “Yes, please, yes.”the one where rhett is hung and link wants to take it all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> do any of y'all remember the dark kermit meme? let's just say i had my own dark kermit. 
> 
> me: let me introduce myself to this side of the fandom with a nice, sweet fic. maybe some cuddling and kisses.  
> inner me: porn. write porn. 
> 
> i've been a fan of randl for years but never let myself enjoy the concept of _rhett and link_ until abt a week ago. so here we are. here i am with pure porn. for what reason? no reason. 
> 
> for the sake of my own conscience, their wives and kids don't quite exist in this fic. or maybe they do, just not w them. much love and respect 2 them though. not that they're even reading this. 
> 
> also, the last fic i wrote was a 1d fic in 2014 so im rusty as hell. please excuse any horrendous mistakes. thanks! 
> 
> enjoy?

Link is a determined man sometimes. Sometimes he squirms and gags; he wretches into his personalized Barf Bucket, and rejects foreign, and otherwise disgusting, dishes. But other times, he's determined to get it all down. These times, he has Rhett’s bellowing voice shouting encouraging words at him as if he's at the sidelines of a football game.

Those times, he takes it all. Whatever it is will make it down to the trench of his gut and he'll stick his tongue out with a proud snarl. He's always determined these times. Sometimes it's for his own pride. Other times it's for the, “Yeah, Link!” that Rhett roars as the GMM crew laughs on behind the cameras.

But Link is a determined man.

Of course, this determination wasn't quite there the first time he and Rhett got _intimate_. They'd been dating for a little over a month and even though Link had longed for Rhett so bad, and for so long, and would've gotten on all fours on the day they first kissed, Rhett was wary.

It worried Link to no end. His self-consciousness gnawed at his mind until he was almost convinced that maybe he just wasn't what Rhett would want to be intimate with. Rhett had laughed at his admission, though, and cupped his cheek as he kissed his nose. He called him ridiculous and beautiful and silly. He said that, God, he wanted Link so bad, but there was - there was one thing.

And after half an hour of heated kisses, dry humping, and Link _pleading_ for something more, for bare skin and more contact, Link finally knew what it was.

Being as close as they were, the pair surprisingly hadn't seen each other stark naked since college, let alone stark naked and _hard_ , and -- well.

Rhett was _huge_. Link knew it wasn't just a big cock, it was a _big cock_. Link hadn't even had the chance to see it gradually grow from soft to hard because when he finally got Rhett’s briefs off, it stood up straight and had pearls of pre-come leaking from the tip. Link almost choked on the mere sight of it.

“What the…” he had breathed. Rhett flushed.

“I don't want to hurt you,” Rhett replied so sweetly. His voice was so gentle and caring, and if Rhett’s cock wasn't staring him down, he'd have tucked his head under Rhett’s chin and hugged him.

“How -- _when_ ,” Link questioned, still in shock. He really didn't know. Of course, the last time he'd seen Rhett naked, it was just a quick glimpse he'd gotten without a bat of his eye because they were best friends and those things just didn't phase him. So, maybe, it had always been that way and Link just hadn't figured it out until then, when his own dick was hard and begging for something, anything.

But compared to Rhett, Link felt small, in a completely different sense than usual. Rhett's cock was…something. The girth of it alone was enough to make Link’s hole clench, to make him think of how sore he'd be if he took just the head. He'd tried to wrap his hand around it and gasped when the tip of his middle finger and thumb _barely_ grazed one another.

“How does this thing even fit in your skinny jeans?” Link asked, his heart hammering in his chest. Not only was it thick enough to probably make Link see stars, but the _length_ would be enough to most likely make Link pass out until Rhett’s voice would have to lure him back to reality. He was probably exaggerating; in fact, he knew he was, but he swore it was at least eleven inches. Nine at the least.

“I've spent almost twenty years having to hide it,” Rhett answered, chuckling lightly. “I've gotten pretty good at doing it while managing to stay comfortable.” Link actually laughed too.

Even though the two of them ended up rutting their bare cocks against each other until they came, Link even getting a moment to try and stroke Rhett himself, Link wanted more.

He wanted to say, no, I can take it. I swear, I can. “All I need is an hour or two of prep,” he told himself. He wanted to, but even he knew that, deep down, he couldn't do it. Not then, at least.

But Link was a determined man.

Link Neal is a determined man.

Two seasons of GMM later, Link still hasn't ever built up the courage to finally assure Rhett that he wants to take him all.

There were some nights where they just spent hours in a mess of lube, fingers, and moans. Rhett would sink between Link’s thighs and kiss them gently before sucking his balls into his mouth while he worked two, sometimes three fingers inside of him slowly. His thumb would press against Link’s perineum and make him squirm, hips bucking wildly.

“More,” Link would gasp. “I - gosh, Rhett. I need more.”

As much as Rhett would want to take him because, Christ, Link was so beautiful writhing on the bed, gripping the sheets and scrunching his face in pleasure, he couldn't. Behind the clouds of lust in Rhett’s green eyes, Link could see the fear of hurting him and knew that he had hints of nervousness in his own.

There was one time Link let Rhett fuck his thighs. They'd gotten so worked up one night and Link was practically begging, _pleading_ , for Rhett’s cock, and Rhett still refused.

“I need _something_ ,” Link groaned. “Anything!”

“I, jeez, Link,” Rhett huffed, letting his lips ghost over his. His beard scratched against Link’s face, but it only made him whine.

Then Link asked him to please, please fuck his thighs. He initially didn't know how he'd get pleasure from it, but when Rhett didn't hold back, Link went wild. Rhett gripped his ankles and Link squeezed his thighs together as tight as he could. Rhett was nearly animalistic, growling and biting into Link’s calf.

Link watched Rhett with hungry eyes. He kept them on his red face before they trailed down to where his big cock was poking out on the other side of his thighs with each thrust.

Link came untouched for the first time that night, his come pooling on his chest only to be joined by Rhett’s moments later.

It wasn't long after that when Rhett finally agreed to give Link just a taste. He was unbelievably hard and even his own wall was beginning to crack under the pressure.

He opened Link up slowly and made sure he was completely sure before letting Link scrambled to his knees, ass high in the air. Link’s cock had twitched when he felt the tip of Rhett’s dick press against his hole.

When he felt the initial stretch, tears sprung to his eyes. Rhett's protectiveness was overbearing and Link swore and swore that he was okay. He promised that he would be fine. But the wind was knocked from his chest when Rhett tried to delve in deeper, and finally, Link decided that maybe he wasn't ready. He would be, he wanted to be so bad, just not then.

The entire year would turn out to be a wild ride for preparing Link’s body for what he wanted so desperately. (Neither of them would fully admit that it involved several trials of dildos, or that Mike was the one sent to get them.) Link wasn't going to give up.

“Look at me,” Link tells Rhett while they lounge in bed. His hand is buried in his beard and he presses his lips against his gently. They'd been lazily making out, but Link could feel Rhett’s cock pressing against his thigh through his jeans and his made his stomach stir.

“I'm looking,” Rhett teases. Link giggles.

“I - I want to --” Link starts, and can immediately see the mix of worry and excitement in Rhett’s eyes. Link sighs. “Rhett, please,” he says this time. He presses another kiss against Rhett’s lips, but he makes sure he pours every ounce of plea he has in his body. “I'm ready.”

Every other time he'd brought it up, Link had said, “I think I'm ready.” There was a wave of nerves in his voice those times, and Rhett heard them loud and clear.

But this time, he prays that simply saying the two words would be enough. He hopes this time the determination in his voice would drown out anything else.

The storm that brews in Rhett’s eyes makes Link’s heart flurry.

“Link,” Rhett manages to croak. “Jeez. I - are you sure?”

Link _loves_ how caring Rhett is. He loves how he coddles him in private, and sometimes even for others to see. But right now, he can't stand the kindness seeping from his pores because he just wants to make love to him, to _fuck_ him, and be his completely.

“Yes,” Link groans. “Yes. Yes, yes. I've wanted it for over a year now, Rhett. Please, just - can I finally have you?”

The worry in Rhett’s eyes dissipates when he hears how bad Link wants this and he answers him with a harsh kiss. Link responds with an, “Mmf,” when he feels Rhett grope his ass and pull him close. He kisses Rhett hard, pushing his hips into his.

“We’re finally going to do this?” Rhett mumbles when he pulls back just enough to speak. Link can still feel the tip of his beard on his chin. He nods feverishly.

“Yes,” Link says again. “I want you so bad, Rhett.” And he does. He'd spent too many nights dreaming of finally, _finally_ , being able to take all of Rhett. There were too many nights alone where he would finger himself and think of how Rhett would feel, hips flush against his ass. He'd gotten himself up to four fingers one night and came with a shout of Rhett’s name, despite him not even being there.

He'd been longing for this, and he wants to take the determination he's been harboring and use it before it fades away.

“I want you, too,” Rhett tells him gently, letting his lips travel down to the crook of Link’s neck. He scrapes his beard against it and nips at the skin before successfully leaving a small mark right next to his prominent Adam's apple. “I can't stop thinking about how good you'll look when, you know,” he chuckles against Link’s skin.

Link laughs when the vibrations of Rhett’s hearty voice tickles his neck and peels the back of Rhett’s shirt up. He dips a hand into the small of Rhett’s back and thinks of the pain they'll both be in afterwards, but in the back of his mind, he knows it'll all be worth it.

“I know,” Link replies and smiles to himself. “I mean, I'm already pretty good looking regardless, but I'm hoping to take your breath away.” They laugh together this time and Link loves this so damn much. He loves Rhett so much. He loves being with his best friend and being able to laugh together when they're planning to do the most intimate thing they could ever do. _Second most_ , Link tells himself, his palm tingling as he remembers the vow he made with Rhett and a sharp rock all those years ago.

The build up is antagonizing and slow. Rhett undresses him and Link watches with longing eyes. They're hooded and the sparkling blue they once were has minimized to dark pools of black, like the ocean at night, only illuminated by the moon.

When Link lays naked beneath Rhett, a wave of red washes over his body.

Link is burning. His skin is hot to the touch and he's so afraid of burning Rhett. But instead of flinching as he touches Link’s thighs, he cooes and presses a kiss to Link’s forehead.

“Do you really want this?” Rhett asks, his voice so gentle and so kind.

Link chokes out a, “Yes,” without even thinking. “Yes, please, yes.” It seems to be all he can say. But he needs Rhett to know how _bad_ he wants this. He needs him to know how much he's okay with this.

“Okay,” Rhett finally says and he darts to remove his own clothes. When Link gets a glimpse of Rhett’s hard cock, he chokes. He still can't get used to seeing it. He doesn't think he ever will. It'll always be a rush to him; it will always be like the first time and he'll always have the wind knocked out of him because of it.

Rhett shimmies down so he's face to face with Link’s cock and Link’s breathing becomes short and terse. He feels so _small_. A six foot man shouldn't feel small, but Rhett shadows over him in such a way that makes him want to whimper, and whine. As Rhett peppers kisses across his hips and whispers, “I love you’s,” it makes him feel so small, in the best way possible.

Rhett is slow; he wants to cherish this. He honestly never thought this day would come because, well, Link isn't always the bravest man. But his lack of courage doesn't always erase his abundance of determination.

Link’s cock lays leaking on his stomach, and Rhett cups it as he kisses the base. Holding Link’s dick is so different from holding his own because, even though Link is quite impressive himself, they both know he doesn't come close to Rhett’s size. He dwarfs in comparison.

“Rhett,” Link gasps, craning his head to get a proper look at Rhett kissing his shaft. “Please, just -- just open me up? I'm the king of foreplay, but not tonight, please.”

“King of foreplay?” Rhett snorts. He's not heard that one before. “Okay, your highness. Anything you want.”

Link flushes. The redness creeps up his neck gradually and all he can do is smile fondly at Rhett, following him with eyes as he moved to get their lube and a condom. The condoms are _new_. Link briefly wonders where they came from, and Rhett must see the puzzling look mixed in with the lust written on his face, because he laughs sheepishly.

“Uh,” he says, “I sort of got these a few weeks ago. You've been getting awfully insatiable, Link. I figured we'd get to this eventually.” Rhett is so damn _cocky_ , Link thinks before crowing with glee because, yeah, he is cocky.

“Don't laugh,” Rhett says accusingly, a pout curling on his lips.

“No, no, Rhett,” Link begins, still laughing to himself as he pushes himself up onto his elbows. He cups the back of Rhett’s neck and reels him in for a kiss. “It's just - God, I love you so much.”

Link’s heart swells at the smile he feels against his lips. Rhett kisses his nose before he presses Link back down and goes back to his previous position. He taps Link’s hip, and Link immediately knows to flip over. Anticipation is curdling in his stomach now. When Rhett lifts his hips from the bed, he lets out a heavy breath against the pillow below him. _This is happening_. He can't believe it.

“Do you - do you want to use a - ” Rhett stammers. It's so rare to see the gentle giant this nervous but Link loves it. This side of Rhett is just for him.

Link knows what he's trying to say and he shakes his head, looking back at him with lust-filled eyes. “No,” he tells him. Using a toy would probably be smart, actually, and he loves Rhett for even thinking of it. But - “Just - just want you, okay? Is that okay?”

Rhett swallows down a gasp. “Yeah,” he breathes. “Yeah, of course. Just let me - ” He uncaps the lube and spreads Link’s cheeks before drizzling a few drops onto his hole. Link does let out his own gasp and grips the sheets.

He feels Rhett drag his thumb across his opening, and it clenches. More lube is added to the intersection of Rhett’s finger and Link’s hole, causing him to shiver. He hears Rhett say something soothingly, but his hearing is starting to go fuzzy, and he just hums back in response.

Even though he knows what's coming, Link is still shocked when he feels Rhett’s finger finally sink into him. He pants into the pillow below him and his fingers curl tightly around the sheets. He moans in approval.

This part is always easy for him now. The first time they'd done this, it'd felt so foreign and odd. Rhett had cooed over and over, trying to coax him into it, and eventually, Link was in shambles. He was moaning and begging for more than fingers by the time Rhett had two inside of him, but of course he wouldn't get that. It was okay, of course, because looking back, Link knew he wouldn't have been able to take it.

But now he's certain and he can't _wait_. Of course he'll be patient for Rhett. Link knows this lies on Rhett’s shoulders just as much as it does his. Rhett has to be ready, too. By the looks of everything, it seems that he is.

“Rhett,” Link groans when Rhett begins to pump his finger slowly. He asks for another and, without hesitation, Rhett delivers. His eyes roll at the stretch, and he presses his ass back towards Rhett.

Rhett takes in the sight before him. Link lying on his chest with his ass presented so perfectly for him. He knows his shoulder must be hurting, but he's so impressed, so endeared, by the lack of complaints coming from the other man. He supposes that if he's anything like him, pleasure must already be coursing through his veins to make him forget about anything else.

He scissors Link open. He drizzles more lube into the mix and knows that by the end of this, they’ll probably need to get a new duvet. That doesn't matter though. This will all be worth it.

Link turns his head to look at Rhett again and whimpers, actually _whimpers_ for him. “More,” he begs. His voice is barely more than a choke. He goes to say something else, but Rhett is crooking his fingers inside of him, brushing against his prostate in a way to make him arch his back. “Yes!” He moans instead and pushes himself up to all fours to get a better look. “Yes, _fuck_ , Rhett.”

Rhett growls at the curse. Neither of them do it often, but hearing Link do it makes his blood rush so fast that he can hear it in his ears.

Tentatively, Rhett adds a third finger. This has always been their limit. Link, of course, never told him about the time he'd managed to wriggle a fourth in there on his own. But Link’s fingers were nowhere near as thick and long as Rhett’s. So this -- this is going to be different. His determination doesn't falter.

“Are you okay?” Rhett croons. Even now, with three fingers inside of Link, he's so caring, so sweet. Link admires him so much.

“Yeah,” Link whispers. He nods just in case Rhett can't hear him.

They stay like this for some time, Rhett working his fingers in and out of Link, occasionally bending to drape kisses across his ass. He whispers things to him, but Link doesn't catch most of it, too caught up in his own thoughts to pay close attention.

Link feels like it's been eternity when he feels something wet caressing his rim. For a moment, he thinks Rhett is adding more lube, but -- _oh_.

Rhett hums as he tongues at the taut skin around his fingers. He uses one big hand to squeeze one of Link’s cheeks and Link nearly howls. He loves this, Rhett knows it. It's always enough to get Link coming, his ears burning red as he does so. Link moans at this now. He spreads his legs wider and moves back down to lying on his chest, one hand flying up to grip the headboard.

“Oh my _God_ , Rhett!” He grits and actually bites down on his pillow. “I need more,” he mumbles into the fabric. “Anything - please, Rhett.”

Rhett’s nervousness is puddling back in the pit of his stomach. They'd never gone further than this, save for the one time that they tried, and failed. They'd usually switched back to dildos or got their mouths on one another until they came. But here Link was, begging for more and Rhett couldn't let the slight fear drown out the need and want to give Link everything he wants.

So, with a deep breath and more lube, Rhett does all he can to press a fourth finger into Link. He elicits a hiss from the other man and slows down.

“No,” Link immediately protests, voice strained. “I can take it. I have to,” he says and they both know that, yeah, he does. It's not an obligation, but he just needs to be able to take this before he can take _all_ of Rhett.

Rhett moves his fingers again and he can't believe how _tight_ Link is around his fingers. Just his fingers. The thought of him around his cock makes it jolt, and it bumps into Link’s thighs. Link lets out a longing sigh.

“Can't wait to have you,” Link says gently. “Can't wait to be filled up with you, Rhett. All of you.”

Rhett's heart hammers. He feel his entire body pulse in sync with Link’s and it's all so _hot_. They're so intimate, so close, and Rhett can't help but bend over and trail kisses down Link’s spine. He ends it back at his hole where he licks at the rim again, relishing in the shiver of Link’s body.

Link doesn't know how long they stay like this, an hour maybe, Rhett’s fingers buried in him and his tongue licking at his opening and perineum. It's a mess of lube and spit, but Link wouldn't have asked for it any other way. But they're both unbelievably hard and aching. They both want this so bad.

“I'm ready,” Link finally says after what feels like ages. His stomach flips. This is happening. Link is determined to go all the way.

“Are you sure, Link?” Rhett asks once more. His voice goes soft again. It's dripping with concern and he couldn't be more caring.

Once again, Link answers, “Yes,” and it's all Rhett needs to throw all caution to the wind. He pulls his fingers from Link and kisses his back once more before he flips him back over. He revels in the sight of Link’s flushed chest and hair matted from sweat. He's so beautiful.

“Here, why don't you, uh,” Rhett begins as he crawls to lay besides Link. He helps Link scramble into his lap and holds his hips. “Go at your own pace first. Then, if you want me to, I'll flip us back over.”

“Yeah, okay,” Link whines. He winds himself up, taking deep breaths and preparing himself for what's to come. He can't believe it's actually happening. He's wanted this for so, so long and he's finally getting it. He has never been so ready, so determined for anything in his life.

Link knows Rhett is there for almost everything in his life, and mostly every time he has to choke down something he otherwise wouldn't be able to do without him. He's always shouting, and encouraging with a booming voice. His brow furrows as he does, and Link can see it now as he looks down at him. But there's no yelling. There's no, “Come on, Link! You got this, man!” to accompany the focused look etched on Rhett’s face.

Instead, there's concern and love buried within his eyes. His furrowed brow is one of concentration and Link’s heart _soars_ when he realizes how much they love each other and what they'd do for one another.

“Did you want the condom?” Link asks carefully. He holds it in his hands as he slides down to sit on on Rhett’s thighs instead.

“Did you?” Rhett counters, and, honestly, Link doesn't. He wants unadulterated Rhett, all of him. He wants to feel every curve and vein of Rhett’s cock. He doesn't care about the inevitable mess. He doesn't want the interruption of a condom. Rhett can read all of this in his eyes. “If you're - if you're comfortable without it,” he says, “we don't have to use it.”

Link does all he can to keep from chucking the condom across the room, and opts for tossing it back to their nightstand. “I just want you,” he tells Rhett and they both catch a breath in their throats.

Link squirts a dollop of lube into his hand before taking Rhett into it, smearing it carefully up and down his shaft. He's generous with it, knowing he'll need as much as he can get. He's pretty sure they've used half the bottle already. He watches Rhett’s face contort in pleasure, listens for the gentle growls of want and need that rumble in the depths of his throat.

Hands grab at his waist to drag him back and hover over Rhett’s dick. Link’s heart races. “Go slow,” Rhett tells him. His voice is gentle but there's authority in there and Link can tell how bad Rhett doesn't want him to hurt himself.

Link maneuvers so he can hold Rhett’s cock up straight, positioning himself carefully. He takes a deep breath. He can't turn back from this, he doesn't want to. He won't. He can do it.

With a sharp breath, Link finally lowers himself. He feels the blunt head of Rhett’s cock at his entrance and presses on. The initial burn of resistance is there, but it's nothing he hasn't felt before. His breathing picks up again and he screws his eyes shut. Beneath the sting of the stretch, Link can feel thumbs rubbing soothing circles into his hip bones.

Link is shaking. One hand is braced on Rhett’s chest and the other is still holding the base of his dick as he gradually sinks down. He wants to ask Rhett how much is left, how much longer he has to go, but he already knows the answer. He's moving slower than ever and knows he hasn't taken much yet. But he already feels so _full_. The lump in his throat bobs as he gulps.

Somewhere in the distance, Link can hear Rhett whispering encouraging words, egging him on, like always. “You can do it, baby, come on,” he catches at one moment and he whimpers. It's so different but the same all at the same time. Link knows he wouldn't be able to do half the things he does without Rhett and he's so damn grateful. His nails scrape at Rhett’s chest and a heavy breath is punched out of him when he hears, “Halfway there,” followed by a thundering moan.

“You're so tight, gosh,” Rhett praises. Link needs this. He needs to hear Rhett’s voice, even if he can't make out what he's saying for the most part. But he needs something to anchor him down to Earth because his body feels like floating away.

The pain is there. Link can feel it. The further down he gets, the more it hurts, the more he can't breathe. But the pleasure from knowing what he's doing, knowing that this is his Rhett he's taking completely is overwhelming and it brings tears to his eyes.

“Rhett,” he finally gasps when he remembers to breathe properly.

“Yeah, baby, breathe,” Rhett orders gently. A hand moves to his chest and fingers ghost over his rapidly beating heart. “You're almost there.”

Finally, he feels it. He feels his cheeks meet Rhett’s thighs and he chokes out a _noise_ , a noise he's never made before. It's the hybrid of a cry and a moan and a choked gasp. His throat is so unbelievably tight and he doesn't realize the tear streaming down his cheek until then. The burn is so _prominent_. He is so _full_. He's never felt like this before. His vision is blurry and he can't think straight. He almost doesn't remember where he is, and he doesn't realize Rhett is offering soothing words and kissing the palm of his hand until he looks down and sees him.

“Baby, baby,” Rhett whispers into his hand. “That's it. Just stay, don't move,” he tells him. Link couldn't move even if he wanted to. He wants to double over, is what he wants to do. He wants a dozen ibuprofen and to curl into Rhett’s arms as he waits for the pain to dissolve.

Link doesn't know how long he stays there, flush against Rhett’s thighs and trying to keep his mind on anything but the pain he's feeling. But after what seems like hours, he opens his eyes and looks down at Rhett again. “I - I did it,” he whispers, his voice lilted with slight pride.

“Yeah, baby, you did,” Rhett replies sweetly. The abundance of pet names is exactly what Link needs in the moment. It tells him how proud Rhett is and he'd been aching for this. “Move when you want to, okay? Take your time.”

Link does. He sits for a few more minutes before the pain finally begins to subside and all he feels is the dull thump of his own pulse resonating through his body. He is finally able to revel in how _full_ he is. He feels so spread open, stretched to his limits and he swells with pride.

The first swivel of his hips is breathtaking. His body shivers with pleasure and he lets out a loud moan. He can feel Rhett’s cock pulsing within in him and it drums gently against his prostate, just enough to get Link’s cock, which had gone soft, stirring in interest once again.

Finally, Link lifts himself up and drops back down in a slow motion. The two men moan together this time and Link looks to see Rhett in a state he'd never seen him in before. His hair is no longer standing, instead, it's down and matted to his forehead. It's so beautiful and Link can't help but lean down and kiss him hard.

They kiss for years and Link wouldn't mind staying like this for eternity. But he wants to reach a climax with Rhett, wants to bring them the most pleasure either of them have ever felt.

“I'm so full,” Link observes. “It's - it's so good,” he adds and sits back up.

“You have no idea how I feel right now, Link,” Rhett says, voice drenched in pleasure and lust. “You're so beautiful. Christ, look at you. So gorgeous.”

Link basks in the praises from his Rhett. If he wasn't already on fire, his body would flush and light up red.

“I'm gonna -- ” Link says as he begins to move even more. He starts slow, lifting himself up a few inches and sinking back down in a swift motion. The pleasure ignites in his belly and he feels Rhett get a hand on his dick, stroking it back to full hardness.

He picks up speed the more he gets used to have such a big cock inside of him. Link starts moaning wildly. He has no shame in the noises he's letting escape his lips.

Minutes later, Rhett’s hips are slightly moving too and Link can see how much he's holding back by just looking at his face. He loves seeing it, comparing him to a puppy dog who wants something so desperately, but is trained well enough to know not to go for it.

Link’s heart grows at this and he stops his movements to run a hand through Rhett’s beard. “Fuck, I…you can flip us back over, baby,” he tells him and he sees the fire in Rhett’s eyes almost immediately.

In a flurry, Link is returned to his back and Rhett is shadowing over him. His legs wrap around Rhett’s waist as if that's where they were meant to be all along. Link moans at the quick shift and clenches around Rhett’s dick.

“I've waited for this for so _long_ ,” Rhett breathes and litters Link’s neck in soft, yet hungry kisses. “Can finally give us what we want.”

And, _yes_ , this is what Link’s wanted for so long. He's wanted to be on his back for Rhett, letting him take what he wanted and enjoying every second of it. He doesn't know what to do with his arms, and it doesn't matter. They feel like jelly anyway. So when Rhett takes them to pin them over his head, he doesn't oppose.

Before Link knows it, Rhett is moving and Link sees _stars_. His vision is speckled with flashing lights and he can't take it. It feels so damn amazing, so great, like nothing he'd ever felt. He doesn't want it to end even though it feels like it's already been ages.

“Shit,” Rhett grunts. Link shivers at the curse. His head lolls from side to side. And he feels like he's dipping in and out of subspace, something he'd only read about before, and it feels so great.

“Link,” Rhett then chokes out. His hips aren't going very fast, but his thrusts are hard and precise. Link’s prostate is being pummeled and every nerve of his body is buzzing in pleasure. “Link, Link, look, fuck,” Rhett goes again, desperately vying for Link’s attention.

But Link is so out of it, doesn't know what is happening until Rhett pulls one hand down to his stomach and rests it there gently. Link manages to muster some awareness and looks down to where their hands are together and he almost _passes out._

“That's - that's me, oh gosh, that's so _hot_ ,” Rhett is babbling and Link finally sees what is getting his thrusts faster, harder, deeper. Just at the bottom of his belly he can see something _bulging_ , nudging Link’s hand with each thrust and in mere moments, Link comes to the realization that it's _Rhett_.

Link lets out an animalistic moan, crying out and bring his hands up to hold the sides of Rhett’s face.

“You're so _deep_ ,” Link whines loudly. He arches his back when he feels Rhett abusing his prostate. They pant together, sweating profusely and generating a musk around them. It should be gross, Link should be disgusted, but he isn't. He loves it so much because it's all them. It's pure Rhett and Link, and he relishes in it.

“Don't stop,” Link tells Rhett. He practically orders him, but it's not like Rhett had any plans of doing so anyway.

“I'm - Link - I'm close. Can't last,” Rhett grits. But it's already been so long and Link finally feels some pride swelling for his lovely partner because he's been so good. He's held back just as much as Link has over the past year. He'd been so patient and loving and even until the very moment before, he showered Link with care and passion that filled Link with so much love.

“Please,” Link whimpers. “Please, Rhett. Come inside me, fill me up,” he practically begs, like he's been doing all along, but he wants this more than anything.

Rhett presses himself again Link. He wraps his arms around him and lifts him slightly as he fucks him relentlessly. The pleasure coursing through both of their bodies is almost too much to handle. They're both moaning and breathing heavily and trying to kiss, but Link would truly pass out from forgetting to use his lungs.

“I'm - Link!” Rhett finally shouts and Link _feels_ it. He feels Rhett coming inside of him and his own cock twitches, abandoned and sandwiched between them. But he doesn't care. He can actually feel Rhett filling him up, and he feels like he might balloon and drift away in that very moment.

Link swears he blacks out as Rhett empties his load inside of him because when he seeps back into reality, his orgasm is rolling over him, crashing into him like a wave and he comes hard enough to stop his breathing. It paints both of their chests and Link is gone again.

A few moments pass in and out before Link hears, “Baby. Baby, come back to me,” softly in his ear while kisses are being laid across his face.

“Hey,” Rhett says when Link finally opens his eyes. The first thing Link feels is emptiness, then wetness seeping from where he feels a dull ache. “Welcome back, trooper.”

Link giggles. He weakly salutes Rhett before letting his arm fall back to his side. Rhett is beside him now, pulling him into his strong arms and petting his hair while he whispers sweet praises of adoration.

“That was…” Link trails off, suddenly sleepy. He feels gooey.

“Amazing,” Rhett finishes for him, sensing how tired his partner is. “Breathtaking. The best thing to ever happen in the world.”

“Yeah,” Link mumbles. A faint smile is on his lips. “All of that.”

And it was. Link thought it’d never happen. He thought they'd have to spend all of their time together _almost_ doing what they wanted most. But Link was so - so determined and Rhett was there to encourage him when he needed it most. It was something beautiful and Link knew it would always stay in the back of his mind, forever.

“And when I...you could feel me, Link,” Rhett goes on. Link whines. He doesn't want more desire to bubble in the pit of his stomach. He's so worn out.

“I didn't even know that was possible,” Link tells him, sleepily. “What if you like - rearranged everything? What if it's all messed up now?”

Rhett actually laughs at Link. He holds him close and presses a kiss to his forehead. “Go to sleep, Link,” is all he says. There's a mess. Link knows it. But both of them know that it won't be attended to until the next morning. Right now, they both need rest.

Link, though, knows that he'll demand to be carried everywhere the next day. He’ll want pancakes and fruit and a bowl of cereal in bed. He’ll want _some_ kind of massage. And because Rhett loves Link so much, he'll give it all to him.

“I love you, Bo,” Link says around yawn. His head instinctively tucks underneath Rhett’s chin. He can feel his heartbeat there, barely starting to calm down. It matches his own.

“Love you, Link,” Rhett responds lovingly. But, by then, Link is fast asleep in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> filthy. im filthy. 
> 
> thank u for reading though. im rrhink.tumblr.com and @buiescreeks on twitter if u wanna come yell at me. 
> 
> pls let me know if u find any mistakes i didn't catch!! thanks :-)


End file.
